The Planned Unplanned Wedding
by AusllyBade4Ever
Summary: Austin and Ally haven't seen each other in years. Ally s now engaged to Ethan, but what happens when in the process of planning her wedding she starts to notice feelings for someone else? what wil happen? will austin come to the wdedding? read to find out!:) - PLEASE READ:) IT STARTS OUT WITH MINOR ALLY/ETHAN BUT ENDS AND MIDDLES WITH AUSLLY!:)


**A/N: ok i don't know if this is good or if it sucks but this idea just popped in my head and i had to write it down:) hope you like it:) not sure if it's any good. please read and review!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN AUSTIN, ALLY, TRISH, OR ETHAN OR ANY OF THE DIALOGUE THAT I TOOK FROM THE SHOW. I DON'T OWN DONT LOOK DOWN EITHER. **

ALLY'S POV:

"no I think it's better up there"

"no it's defiantly better over here"

"what are you thinking it's good over here"

"no it's not!"

"do you even have a license"

"do you cause I'm not sure after seeing your work."

"oh you little-"

"guys!" I scream at my two best friends arguing over where a lamp will go for my wedding. They look at me.

"I'm thinking it would be better if you two just left and I figured this out later" I say in my calm voice. They roll their eyes and eventually leave. I take a deep breath. Eathan had proposed a few months ago and between getting the date right, buying a dress, brides maids, and decorations I'm fried. My head has a million things buzzing around. I just need some time to relax for myself. The stress is starting to eat me alive. I grab my purse and walk swiftly out the door. I get in my car and drive to one of my favorite childhood places, the mall pond. I just need some quiet time for myself. Some time to clear my head and just fully relax.

* * *

-at the pond-

I sit on the bench and watch the water bubble. Memories flood back into my brain. I smile as I remember my time with Austin. Austin. I miss him. After he left for his tour we lost contact. I haven't seen him in years. I sigh.

_[Flashback] _

"_have a seat" I say patting the spot next to me on the bench. _

"_I'm not sitting on that bench" the blond say. I'm a little hurt. _

"_do you have to hate everything I like" I say. He shakes his head. _

"_no…the bench is covered in goose poop" he says I jump up. _

"_eww" I say brushing myself off" _

_[End of Flashback] _

I smile at the memory. I remember that day. As much as I hated to admit it, I had a tiny crush on him. I know that it sounds so cliché, but I think that if you fall in love with your best friend, it's the strongest love you can have. I sigh again. It's getting dark. I should probably go home. I stand up and get back in te car. I turn on the radio. the music sounds familiar at the start. Then I hear Austin's sweet voice shine through the speakers.

**I'm standin on a thin line **

**And my hands are tied **

**Got nowhere to hide **

**I'm standin at a cross road**

**Got nowhere to go **

**Feelin so explode**

**Yah I'm caught in between **

**Where I don't know where I've been **

**And I know there's no turnin back yah**

All of a sudden my voice starts playing through the speakers. I can't believe it I'm on the radio! I thought he would have re-recorded it with just him singing. I'm so touched he left me in there. As the rest of the song plays I remember every moment of when we wrote the song.

**It's like I'm balanced on the edge **

**It's like I'm hangin by a thread **

**I just wanna push ahead so I tell myself **

**Yah I tell myself **

**Don't look down down down down **

**Don't look down down down down.**

**Don't look down down down down **

"_ok so when you think of Holloween you think of costumes…ooo maybe we can right a song about the mask we all hide behind" _

"_you mean like this…BAHH!" _

**Don't look down down down down. **

**It'd be so easy just to run **

**It'd be so easy to just give up**

"_Austin!" I shriek. He giggles. _

"_sorry" he says. I chuckle a little."I'm just getting us in the mood to write an awesome holloween song. let's think of things that scare us. You go first." _

"_ok well obviously I'm scared of performing in front of people" I say. _

"_sometimes when I burp I'm afraid there's an alien in my stomach tryin to bust out" he says. _

"_don't you have any fears that aren't oh I don't know absolutely rediculouse." _

"_well I am kind of freaked a=out about performing in front of all those stars a the party" he says sitting close next to me._

**But I'm not that girl to go turn my back. **

**Theres no turnin back**

**There's no turnin baaaaccckkk**

**It's like I'm balanced on the edge **

**It's like I'm hangin by a thread **

**But I just wanna push ahead so I tell myself yah I tell myself **

"_remember what you told me that time we went to the water park and I was scared to go down the giant water slide" I start. _

"_keep your mouth closed at the bottom there might be pee in the pool" he says raising an eye brow. _

"_well yes…but you also said no matter how scared I was just push ahead and don't look down" I sooth. _

**Don't look down down down down **

**Don't look down down down down **

**Don't look down down down down **

**Don't look down down down down **

I remember the crowd cheered and he wrapped me up in a warm bear hug. I never wanted to leave his arms. We eventually released and he patted my shoulder lovingly and gave me a high five.

I pull into my drive way and get out of the car. I walk into my and Ethan's house and walk inside.

"Ally? That you?" he yells from the bedroom. I roll my eyes.

"no hun it's a burglar who just happens to have keys to the front door"**(1)** I say sarcastically.

"haha" he deadpans walking into the room and planting a kiss on my lips. I smile and put my purse down.

"so how'd today go" he asks, sitting on the couch. I sigh.

"good I guess…just a lot of planning and trish" I say taking a seat on his lap. He wraps his arms around my waist.

"Well it'll all be worth it in the end" he says. There's a silence as I get lost in my thoughts.

"ally?" he says. I snap out of it.

"what yah…yah it will" I say faking a smile. I get off of his lap and make myself some hot tea. He follows.

"are you still good with the wedding" he asks me. I practically spill the tea.

"what? Yah-yah…yah I'm fine with it I just...I just need some time to relax a little" I stutter.

"o-ok well goodnight" he says kissing my cheek. He then walks away and disappears to bed. I sigh loudly and put my head in my hands. It's true I fell in love with Ethan. But 'fell' can be used in pass tense. I sit down and take some time to think. I decide to make use of my time and start writing invitations. I pull out the list of people we wanted to invite and the address book. I flip through the pages and write about 10 invitations. As I flip through the pages to find the 'Monolvys', I come across 'Moon'…'Austin Moon'. I stare at the name for a while, debating with myself. i pivk up the blank invitation and write everything out. i sigh as i put it in the envelope. here goes nothing.

* * *

-a few days later-

AUSTIN'S POV

I walk outside to get the mail. Over the years I had gotten less and less popular until the paparazzi eventually stopped hounding my house. I was more than happy about that. Living the dream was amazing don't get me wrong, but once I lost contact with the rest of Team Austin it wasn't so good. I stopped doing as many tours and records. I just couldn't bring myself to write without Ally, my sweet, beautiful, kind, intelligent, corky, amazing songwriter and best friend Ally. She was my everything. We went everywhere together, told each other everything, I loved her. I still do.

I walk inside my lonely house. I set the mail down on the counter and start to go through it. bills…bills…more bills…donation request….wedding invitation…

I furrow my brow and open the envelope.

_You are cordially invited to celebrate the marriage of _

_Ally Dawson & Ethan Osterberg _

The paper practically drops out of my hand. Ally. I didn't know she was getting married. I don't know why but the thought makes my heart hurt. I shake it off and keep reading.

_Sunday, the 23_ at_ Pines Park _

_Dinner and dancing will take place after the ceremony. _

_HOPE TO SEE YOU THERE! _

At the bottom of the invitation is a picture of her and Ethan. She's so beautiful. I love her smile. I stare longingly at the picture for a while and then hang it on the fridge. You know the more I think about it, the more I realize that I wanted all of that for us. I wanted to be the one to get down on one knee and make Ally my wife. I wanted to be the one to say 'I do'. I wanted to be the one to sweep her off her feet. I sigh and walk to my room. At least I know where I'm going Sunday the 23.

* * *

-the day of the wedding-

It's finally here. All the stress and preparation leading up to this day is done. I look in the mirror at myself and smile. This is it. The day I've dreamed about since I was little. The day where I walk down the aisle and marry my prince.

* * *

AUSTIN'S POV:

This is it. The day I tell Ally I love her. I know it's kind of crappy of me to do it on her wedding day, but when else am I going to. I have to do it. I've been holding the words inside of me for seven years. I look myself over in the window. I'm in a black tuxedo. I inhale and knock on Ally's dressing room door. here goes nothing.

ALLY'S POV:

I hear a knock on the door. I walk over and open it. my eyes widen and my mouth drops.

"A-Austin! I- Austin!" I stutter with a wide smile on my face. I leap into his arms and wrap my arms around his neck. He chuckles lightly and wraps his arms around me tightly, burying his face in my shoulder.

"I missed you" he says against my skin. I press the side of my face up against his chest.

"I missed you too" I say nuzzling my head into him. He holds me tighter and I swear I could stay like this forever. After about two minutes we reluctantly pull apart. He still holds my waist though.

AUSTIN'S POV:

When she answered the door she looked absolutely breath taking. Her hair was in a messy bun with a few strands of her wavy hair hanging out, and her dress hugged each and every one of her curves perfectly. It was strapless and formfitting to her torso, and at the bottom it was lightly bunched to the ground. Now I am holding her in my arms and staring into her chocolate brown eyes. This is it. I have to say this. It's now or never Austin.

"Ally…" I start quietly. Her eyes are attentive as she listens on. I take a deep breath.

"Ally ever since I met you seven years ago I've been in love with you, I love how you always know what to say, I love how your hugs instantly comfort me, I love how you tell me not to touch your book, I love how your eyes sparkle in the moonlight, I love how kind you are and how you always see the good in everyone…" I trail off realizing I just poured my heart out to someone that will never love me back. I sigh as I look in her soft brown eyes.

"and I know I'm like the worst person on earth and it was extremely crappy of me to come here on your wedding day and tell you this, I'm really sorry Ally I just had to say it and I don't blame you if you never want to see me aga-" I feel her soft lips press against mine. Sparks fly up and down my body. I kiss back and place my hands just under her rib cage. She wraps hers around my neck and pulls herself closer to me. At this moment there is nothing more I could ask for, everything is absolutely perfect. We forget about all the troubles of the world and it's just her and I. Just her and I from here on and always. After about a minute we pull away. She rests our foreheads together and nuzzles her nose onto mine. I smile and look into her eyes. She smiles at me too.

"I love you too" she says almost in a whisper. A smile crosses my face and she smiles too. I lean in again and capture her lips in a soft yet passionate kiss.

When we separate again I let go of her waist and hold her hand.

"you know…I think I was just telling myself I loved Ethan…just to convince myself I wasn't still in love with you…" she says looking into my eyes. I smile at her.

"so… is this… are we…" she presses her lips to mine once more. I could get used to this. I hold her head in my hands as I kiss her back. When we pull away she smiles shyly and nuzzles her head in the crook of my neck. it's all happening so sudden, and i'm not sure what to do. something inside of me is telling me to do somthing crazy, absurd, awful, and corny...yet i do it anyway.

"Ally…" I whisper in her ear. "will you marry me" she looks up into my eyes. A smile forms on her lips and she slowly nods. I smile and kiss her passionately. She smiles into it and we pull away.

"Austin…." she starts looking nervous.

"yah" I say quietly.

"I need to tell Ethan" she says looking like she's going to be sick. I just nod and wish her luck as she walks out of the room. I watch her leave. ok...what the hell just happened…

* * *

ALLY'S POV:

I take a deep breath and knock on the door. seriously what in the world did I just do. I must be the worst person ever. I feel like such an….I don't even know I just feel plain awful…but at the same time I can't wait to be 'Ally Moon' and the wife of my true love…Austin Moon. Ethan answers the door.

"well hello gorgeous…you know it's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding" he says with a smile. I give a weak grin and walk inside nervously. He shuts the door.

"you ok?" he asks concerned.

"uh…." I stutter nervously. "No. I'm not ok" I say finally sitting down. He sits beside me.

"what's wrong" he asks.

"Ethan… I can't marry you" I say in almost a whisper. His eyes widen.

"what why" he asks anxiously.

"because I'm not in love with you" I say. He looks hurt. I sigh.

"I'm in love with Austin…and look I know this is insanely awful of me and believe me, I feel like crap right now trust me! I can't believe I'm being so horrible but I just- I just can't-" I say near tears. He puts his index finger up to my lips to stop me. I look into his eyes.

"Als…I love you…but if you don't love me…I don't want to marry you…I just want you to be happy Ally" he says lovingly. I swallow.

"I'm sorry" I croak. He gives me a warming smile.

"it's ok als…follow your heart" he says. I collapse into his arms and he engulfs me in a hug.

"thank you Ethan" I say. He smiles.

"you're welcome" he says. We release.

"now go marry your prince" he says. I smile and kiss his cheek then run out the door

ETHAN'S POV:

As soon as she left I let the tears fall. As much as I love her and want her to be happy, I am still a human being and I just watched the love of my life slip into someone else's arms. I cry some more and call my parents. Yes they are here but I don't want to talk to them in person right now. I tell them the situation and they said they are going home. I join them and cry softly into my pillow.

ALLY'S POV:

I walk back to the room. My arms are shaking. I open the door and Austin is standing near the doorway awaiting me. I smile at him and run into his arms. He holds onto me tight and I bury my face in his chest. I start to cry.

AUSTIN'S POV:

I feel her start to cry softly into my chest. my heart breaks.

"Ally I'm so sorry…look you don't have to rush into anything i- "

"what are you sorry about" she asks looking up at me, smiling with teary eyes. I furrow my brow.

"you're the one I love Austin you just saved me from a relationship I wouldn't be happy in" she says still smiling and the tears still falling. I can't help but allow the smile tugging at my lips.

"come on…" she says grabbing my hand and swinging them back and forth with a smile. "let's go get married" she says. I smile at her and we walk out the door.

* * *

The doors open and the music starts to play. My eyes are met with the brown ones of my beautiful bride. I start to tear up. I never break away from her loving eyes. As she walks slowly down the aisle, I remember the moments of our growing friendship…and now relationship.

"_did you not see the please do not play the drums sign" _

"_it's ok I'm an awesome drummer" _

_"I want you to be my partner" _

"_and I could perform!" _

"_Austin that would bring in a ton of donations it would totally save me thank you" _

"_I know I can do anything as long as I'm with you" _

"_maybe we aren't ready to be a couple just yet…" _

"_I'm always gonna need you ally" _

"_I'll always be there for you Austin" _

"_I love you Ally" _

I take a deep breath as she approaches me. she grins at me widely as do I and we join hands at the alter. This is it.

"we are gathered here today to celebrate the wedding of Austin Moon and Ally Dawson" the priest starts. We gaze into each other's eyes smiling.

"Austin, to you take this woman, to be your wife, through sickness and in health, through better for worse, through rich and poor and stay with her until death do you part?"

"I do" I say smiling wide into ally's beaming eyes. He turns to Ally.

"Ally, do you take this man to be your husband, through sickness and in health, through better for worse, through rich and poor, and stay with him till death do you part?"

"I do" she says smiling widely. I gleam at her as we both anticipate what is to come.

"by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife…you may kiss the bride" I take no time. I lean forward and press my lips to hers passionately.

ALLY'S POV:

A burst of joy rushes through me as he presses his lips to mine. I smile into it as he wraps me tightly in his arms. I've never felt so secure in my life. I know this is where I need to be…in his arms…till the day I die.

**A/N: so yah i hope you liked it:) i honestly don't know if that was painful and confusing to read..or if it was good. please tell me what you think:) this is the longest one-shot i've ever written so yay!:) PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE OH PLEASE REVIEW:)**

**1) that line's from 'Geek Charming' i love that line so i used it:) i don't own it just so all you people who want to sue me know...**


End file.
